1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for testing at least one arithmetic unit of a control unit installed in a motor vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
The technical area of the present invention relates to testing integrated circuits, in particular their arithmetic unit or arithmetic units. In the following, computation unit, arithmetic unit, computing device and digital core are used interchangeably and designate the same thing.
Testing integrated circuits or their arithmetic units in an uninstalled state is known. Uninstalled state here means that the integrated circuit, i.e., the arithmetic unit or the arithmetic units, are not, in particular not yet, installed or mounted in a control unit, a control device or the like. This test is performed in particular by the semiconductor manufacturer of the integrated circuit. Examples of such tests include stuck-at tests and path delay tests. With the aid of the stuck-at test, a potential short-circuit of a signal is tested by the supply voltage or ground, for example, in a scan chain or a scan path of the corresponding arithmetic unit. The path delay test tests the propagation times of the signals, for example, via the scan chains or scan paths. Detailed descriptions of the stuck-at test and the path delay test are known from published European patent document EP 0548585.